Our Relationship
by openupyourhearttonight
Summary: A one-shot about Bones and Booth's relationship. Partners. Friends. And more.


***Booth***

I had always known that I was in love with her. Always. From the moment I walked into the door at the Jeffersonian and looked into those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. They were able to convey such emotion, happiness, anger, sadness, anything she needed to get across. Every single time that I looked into those icy-blue eyes I knew exactly what was going through her mind. And now looking at her in the hospital bed I saw fear in her eyes. Fear was something I didn't see often in her, she always seemed so strong. So, so strong. It made me scared.

"Booth, come here please. Seeley. Please. Please?" Brennan asked, her voice shaking.

I walked across the room, noting that her voice was wavering and she was about to cry. While I tried not to cry myself I realized that if I would've been there she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Oh, god. This was all my fault. When she called this morning I ignored it, turning off my phone. I listened to the message and heard her sweet sweet voice on the other end of the line, 'Booth, I got a call from Cam and there was a body found downtown. I'm going down there. Come if you can. Here's the address...' The bad part of town. I should have gone as soon as I heard the message. I wanted to stay in. I thought I needed the day off. Thought. That was before I got the second call of the day.

"Bones, you are going to be okay." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I wiped it away before she could notice it. "Your a fighter. You can do it."

"It hurts so much Booth. I don't think I can do it. I don't think I can. I'm not a fighter Booth. I'm not as strong as you think." Brennan said this with so many tears in her eyes that she couldn't see straight. Her chest hurt so much from where she took the bullet, she felt that she couldn't breathe.

"Bones you are strong! Do not give up!" I pulled her in closer, being careful to not hurt her anymore than she already was. "I'm going to be by your side day and night."

Bones could not give up, no matter what. I needed her to be a fighter. Heck, she is a fighter! She could do this. As I Iooked into her eyes for the millionth time since I had known her, I saw it. I saw the determination, the strong will-power I knew so well. I saw the fight. That was how I knew she was going to make it.

"Bones, this is going to change your, no, our life forever."

"Booth what do you mean, our lives?"

I drew back. God. Why did I have to say that? I knew how I felt. Did she know how I felt? Of course not. She didn't know. They only way she would know is if I told her. I couldn't do that right now. Knowing Brennan she would just think I was saying it because of her condition.

"I mean our lives because your my partner, my friend, a second mom to Parker. You are so much more than that too. I can trust you. I would easily trust you with my life."

"Well, look who's getting soft." Said Brennan with a smile on her face.

"It's just another trait of good ol' Seeley Booth. You should know that by now, Bones."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it sooner Booth." She looked at me with those eyes. So much adoration in her eyes. I could tell that she didn't think of me as just her partner, but what did she think of me as? That was the mystery to find out. I squeezed her hand and noticed that she had a pained look on her face.

"Bones, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No. No. Of course not. Don't think that."

She was so confusing sometimes, but that was one of the things I loved about her. That along with her sweet voice, beautiful eyes, wonderful laugh, and so much more. She was so, so gorgeous. Her personality was like the icing on the cake. I wanted so much more with her, more than just a friendship or a partnership. I wanted to wake up by her side every-day. I wanted to kiss her good-night every single night. I wanted her to have my babies. God, she would have beautiful children. I needed her to know everything I was thinking. Maybe when she got out of the hospital. Maybe then. Yeah, it would be then.

"Okay, Brennan. I won't think that anymore. Not one more time." I said this with a smile as I pulled her in for a hug. She was so perfect, even in that hospital gown. So so perfect.

* * *

***Bones***

"Hey Sweetie." I looked up and saw Angela standing in the doorway. I smiled at her.

"Hi Ange, how are you?"

"How am I? I should be asking how your doing. Your the one who go-." She stopped mid-sentence and I followed her gaze to the chair where Booth was sleeping. "So, how long has Booth been here? She asked this with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, actually Booth has been here since I was admitted." It was true. He hadn't left since I had gotten admitted. Except to get clothes from his house and buy me flowers and a get well card from the gift shop. Daffodils are my favorite flowers. The note that he wrote inside was sweet.

_Bones,_

_I'm am so sorry for what happened to you. I feel like it's all my fault. It is all my fault. I should have been there. Then it would've been be me in the hospital instead of you. It should have been me. Hey, it wouldn't have been the first bullet that I would have taken for you. I am really really sorry Temp. So sorry. As far as the scar goes, that's a part of you know. It's just like so many other things about you. I hope that you like the daffodils, I remembered that they were your favorite flower. _

_Booth._

"Well Sweetie, it seems like your in pretty good hands. I'm gonna go. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay Ange. I'll see you then."

As Angela left I heard a noise from beside me. I looked over and saw Booth about to wake up. I shook him.

"Hey Booth." He was so cute when he was asleep, and when he first woke up that I almost hated to wake him. Almost. "Booth. Hey Booth." He woke up and looked at me like he wanted to kill me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Bones, why'd you wake me up? I was fine asleep."

"I just wanted some company. Is that wrong?"

"No, No, of course not. Come here Temp." He got up and hugged me. It did hurt a little but, I wasn't going to tell him that. It felt to good to have his arms around me. I wasn't going to let that go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I really hope that you like it! It's the first thing that I've written. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I need the feedback. Thanks!**

***Kayla ;)  
**


End file.
